


The Art of (snow) War

by pollitt



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Baby It's Cold Outside, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is an art to snowball warfare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of (snow) War

John heard the crunching of heavy boots on snow first.

He froze (pun not intended, although it was appropriate, seeing as how he had the makings of a small snowman currently resting, melting, between his skin and shirt) as the steps crunched closer. From his current position (flat on his back and pinned to the ground), John couldn't turn to see who was approaching, and even if he could, the glare from the bright white snow would've probably snow blinded him. He hoped that the evergreen they had hidden behind would keep their position a secret.

"What's going on?" Rodney whispered almost directly into John's ear.

Rodney was on his side, one leg thrown over the John's and his arm flung over John's chest in a protective gesture.

"Someone's coming." John reached down with his free arm and reached for the nearest weapon.

"We'll go out on three, okay?" John's teammates nodded, shifted so he could sit up. Somewhere in the day's offensive, he'd lost his hat and he could feel small streams of melting snow make their way from his scalp down his neck. "Everyone ready?"

"One."

Weapons in hand, they turned.

"Two."

Breaths held, they prepared for attack.

"Guys? Where are you?"

Kaleb appeared around the corner of the evergreen, three full cloth grocery bags in hand.

Jeannie screamed. Rodney screamed. Madison's snowball landed smack in the middle of Kaleb's stomach.

"What on Earth is going on here?" Kaleb asked, looking at the four of them--his wife, daughter, brother-in-law and John--as though they'd sprouted second heads.

"We're snowball fighting!" Madison announced, dropping her second snowball and running toward her dad.

"Jeannie?"

The look Kaleb gave Jeannie spoke volumes and John turned to look at partners-in-crime. Both Jeannie and Rodney looked as though they'd spent the day rolling around in the snow (which they had)--there was snow scattershot over their jackets, jeans and hair; their faces were pinky-red, and their eyes were bright with mischief that John knows they didn't have as kids.

"We didn't start it," Rodney promised. John felt Rodney's hands swiping snow off of his back.

"The McNally boys," Jeannie answered, dropping her armful of snowballs and moving to scoop up her snow-covered daughter.

"We were under attack, an' John got hit. We protected him." Madison beamed, and John had to hide his smile as Kaleb looked mildly horrified.

"C'mon, let's get inside and get you dry." Jeannie turned Kaleb toward the house and began walking.

"I don't think Kaleb played outside much as a kid," Rodney said, crunching around until he was facing John.

"You didn't either." John brushed snow off of the front of Rodney's coat.

"Yes, well I'm making up for it now. You're a bad influence, Sheppard." Rodney's ears somehow managed to deepen to a red color. "And Jeannie will take care of Kaleb. We're not going to be banned from the house anytime soon."

"Let's hear it for little sisters."

"Especially when they start it."

Rodney's lips and nose were cold (as expected) and John bet that his weren't any warmer, but after a full day of hanging out with a very active five-year-old who was very keen on spending every minute with the two of them, they hadn't had any time to themselves since Madison had pounded on the door to wake them up at six a.m.

The cold weather make out was cut short, however, when John reached up to cup Rodney's face, forgetting that he was wearing snow-covered gloves.

"Christ that's cold." Rodney grabbed John's gloved hand. "Inside. Now."

They brushed off as much snow as they could and pulled off their boots before walking into the kitchen. Before they were both fully in the room, two towels flew, hitting them in their face.

"Hot shower and/or warm clothes. Now." Jeannie, clad in warm, dry clothes, moved a saucepan onto one of the burners, the smell of chocolate started to fill the air. "When you're done, there's hot chocolate and possibly cookies."

"Yes, mom," Rodney answered, rubbing the towel over his head. "Where's the kidlet?"

"Kaleb's deicing her and probably telling her about the art of not getting into snowball wars."

"Wars that her mommy starts." Rodney ducked a flying tea towel.

"Upstairs. Now," Jeannie ordered.

John pushed at Rodney's shoulder and as they walked toward the guest bedroom, John heard Kaleb explain to Madison.

_"Mommy and Daddy make sure you're safe. Your Uncle Mere makes sure that John's safe too."_

_"Yes, honey, and John keeps Uncle Mere safe."_

_"Yes. They do. Very much."_


End file.
